


【磊昀/现昀】黎明前的妹非妹-02

by shark_pond



Series: 棉花糖好吃建议多吃 [2]
Category: zry48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 本章现昀。我可能还是偏爱你现哥一点。
Series: 棉花糖好吃建议多吃 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612330
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	【磊昀/现昀】黎明前的妹非妹-02

无独有偶，李现和他一样，给助理提前放假。  
张若昀跟着李现的车子往外走，明知道那不是回自家的路线，依旧一往无前。屁股下头湿漉漉的，大概精液溢出来打湿了裤子，他只想着最好别弄脏座椅，年后洗内饰要排队，而且浪费时间。  
去的果然是李现家。满打满算起来，这会儿已经是初一。进电梯上楼，两个人都没说什么。  
好像已经很久没有话可说。  
气氛尴尬时，最好办的就是掏出手机。就一会儿工夫，该拜的已经拜过，剩下的都是过后亲自登门拜访的那种。年纪上来，拜年就成麻烦事儿，一时弄完，顿时神清气爽。  
“怎么今天有心情带我来你家。”张若昀开玩笑，熟门熟路从玄关找出拖鞋换上。  
李现还没丢掉那双米色兔耳朵蠢棉拖。  
“没什么。”比他小的学弟声音稀松平常，听不出情绪。  
张若昀打量一下室内，好像重新装修过，但是大体布置没变。  
“年后什么时候开工啊。”他手背在后面，摸了摸裤子，万幸没有湿透，而且是黑裤子，湿透一点看不出来。  
李现没回答，他把外套脱了挂好，凑近张若昀，右手摸到牛仔裤后腰，轻轻松松伸进去，食指在臀缝里勾一下，带出一指头精液。像是自己没用五姑娘玩过似的，李现把拇指和食指对捏一下，将拉出的细丝摆在张若昀面前。  
张若昀一时不敢看他，又觉得没什么敢不敢的。  
第一，他和李现不是没搞过。  
第二，他和李现没有什么守身如玉的关系。  
第三……没有第三。  
李现回身去客厅抽一张纸擦干净手。“我先去洗个澡，然后把你弄干净。”  
哦豁，生气了。  
张若昀居然还有心思抖机灵，他在心里给自己捧个哏，又有点儿战栗。  
年纪小的从来不好对付，尤其是李现这种没比他小太多的。更小一点——吴磊这种二十出头的年纪，端着大哥哥威严还能压制一把，让他乖乖听话。  
但是李现不行。  
这个学弟现在越发的从听学长话的乖狗狗变成恶犬，甚至有逐步往狂犬道路发展的趋势。  
张若昀当然不会自恋地认为是他的原因。  
他无知无觉，认定着自己在某些人感情生活里的无关紧要，却从来不知道，把一条乖狗狗逼成狂犬的，往往是他表露出来的针对自我的无关紧要。  
张若昀想了想，今天既然跟着李现回来，断然没有中途跑走的道理，要是跑了，往后指不定得花多少功夫修复关系。  
而且天冷，他还饿，不想出门。  
李现家地暖开得足，一点儿都不冷，等着学弟出来的空档，张若昀三下五除二把衣服脱了，有些黏腻的内裤离开皮肤，他长舒一口气，本想擦净身体，又想到李现说的“然后把你弄干净”，就没动手。  
一会儿李现出来，见他脱得干干净净，丝毫没有惊讶。先把张若昀脸上残妆擦净，这才开始“弄干净”。  
这个学弟性格好，在张若昀看来，有时有些和软过头。  
但是这人，决计不是表现出来的模样。  
想到两人从前滚一块儿，张若昀头皮还是发麻，精确到秒的快感计算，完全不是一个好性格到软的人能做出来的。  
要不怎么说人心里都藏着一个与外向性格截然不同的猛兽呢。  
他乖顺地跪在沙发上，自己用手指分开肛口，引着小孩儿射进去的精液往外流。吴磊可能憋了挺久，射进去不少。精液混着肠液流到手腕上，又顺着手腕滴滴答答往下淌。被玩过一遭的穴口还没吃饱，被李现看着就要一张一合的勾人。  
“吴磊把你拽进去的时候，我其实已经到了。”李现伸进去一根手指，隔着肠道按上前列腺，不轻不重的按摩。  
张若昀要疯了，李现对他身体的了解远超其他人，甚至可能超过他自己。只是一根手指，他隐约就没法控制自己了。  
“怕打扰你，特意出去转了一圈。”那根手指猛然使力，张若昀眼前一片白光，小腹紧绷，前头却没喷出多少精液，反而是被插进去三根手指的肠肉推挤着，溅出一股又一股清亮肠液。  
见喷出来的肠液里没有精液，李现很满意，把人抱进卧室。  
环境熟悉，里头还是老样子，PS4甚至还没关，暂停在《只狼》的某一关。  
张若昀认定他消气了，讨好地上去要亲吻。李现只是蹭了一下，又托着他的大腿，要他自己骑上去。  
张若昀其实有点儿怵这位学弟，平常嘻嘻哈哈，床上李现有点独裁。  
他乖乖跨骑在李现腰上，自己把胸肉送过去让人随便揉捏，手伸到下面扶着李现的阴茎，磨蹭一会儿，才慢慢沉腰，将完全硬起的滚烫巨物纳入体内。李现没说停，他就不敢停，一直到臀肉紧贴着结实的大腿，小腹都被顶起一个鼓包，他才细细喘着，两手撑在李现胸口。  
“我今天——我……”张若昀结结巴巴要解释，可是没什么好解释的。  
两人没有关系，而且很久没联系了，成年人需要炮友，北京不许燃放烟花爆竹，那就只能在床上放炮。  
“嗯。”李现回了一个字。  
不知道是“知道了”还是“你继续”。  
张若昀下面也没话说，只好抬腰，自己在肉棒上操自己。带出来的肠液很快打湿李现的耻毛，李现等他自己骑了七八次，估摸着这位腹肌八合一的学长没了力气，才将手探过去。  
却不是为了按着胯骨让他往下坐，或者往上托。  
李现的手自然没有张若昀好看；张若的和张若均同时赞成为手买保险而不是为脸，一点儿也不夸张，但是现在他要做的事情和好看与否没关系。  
一根修长的食指在两人交合的地方轻轻揉了揉，然后指尖探入，硬是在被阴茎撑开到近乎饱和的穴口，又扯开一点。  
张若昀害怕，也只是缩了一下，手指转为抓着李现的肩膀。  
那根指头贴着阴茎刺入，第一个指节刚没入，张若昀咬着下唇啜泣一声，肠肉剧烈痉挛，从空隙里流出的清液像是不要钱一样。  
“不要、不要了……”张若昀趴在他耳边低声哀求，“我下次不跟吴磊一起了……”他就着这个姿势，勉强够到放在床头柜上的手机，好容易找到吴磊的微信，“我跟他说清楚……”  
李现抽出手指，捉着他的手腕，让他把手机放下。  
“没必要。”听上去，他总算消了点气，“我又拦不住你。”  
也舍不得。  
李现心里有点儿愤愤的，又知道自己没理由且没立场，只好退而求其次，在张若昀身上讨甜头。他们上次做爱已经是一年多以前的事情，这一年多他眼见这人被动集邮一样多出不少圈内小迷弟，心里嘲笑着那些人，也嘲笑他自己。  
当初不也这样儿？  
要不是他吃了头一口，又跟张若昀闹在一起好一段时间，这会儿怕是连床上功夫都要被小弟弟们比过去。  
张若昀用奶尖蹭蹭他的胳膊。吴磊性子起来没轻没重的，这会儿还有点肿。李现床上是独裁，但有分寸，只会把他玩得爽到虚脱，从来不会真正伤到他。  
小孩儿还是欠了几分火候。有几次被压着口交，第二天嗓子疼得不敢说话。  
“现哥——”张若昀见他不动，使出李现绝对没法拒绝的一招。  
分明比自己小，还喜欢让人喊哥。  
果然李现有点儿招架不住。  
他在张若昀屁股上拍了一把，一会儿起一个鲜红印子。  
张若昀心里偷笑，嘴上继续讨好：“今天射给我行不行？”  
肯定不会说不行。  
李现果然中招，而且露出一种自己明知道那儿有个坑还踩进去的懊恼。他抓着张若昀的胯骨，没敢使劲。这人皮太薄，肉太嫩，捏一下都能出青出紫，但是真操起来，也顾不得那么多，全靠意志力强撑。  
“好舒服——嗯啊！”  
被大力操弄到跪坐都不稳当的时候，张若昀终于肆无忌惮叫出声。他张着嘴唇，舌尖吐出一点，唾液打湿肉润嘴唇，浑然被干到迷离无意识。李现知道他身体的每一个敏感点，从奶头到耳朵，全都被好好照顾。床上的独裁者统治着他的身体，一点都不需要自己担心。  
这大概也是张若昀愿意与李现保持长期性伴侣关系的原因。  
在和他做爱的时候，完全可以抛弃自我意志，任由对方搓揉。正常的性交方式，或者其他体位，甚至是道具，全都尝试过。  
他对李现存有很高的信任。  
“呜——射进来了……”张若昀仰头，喉结上吴磊留下的吻痕开始变成紫红色，“好舒服……被射到里面……好舒服——呀啊啊啊啊！不、不要再——啊啊……”  
高潮时绞紧的肠肉被强硬破开，李现像是为了那片小小的吻痕故意折腾他，刻意在最敏感的时候大力鞭挞。张若昀完全没法控制自己，被操到只能发出无意义的音节，兴许还说了什么丢脸的话，祈求李现可怜可怜他，别太用力，只是脑子一片糊涂，什么都不记得了。  
等他稍微清醒一点，发现外头天已经蒙蒙亮，自己还抱着李现，小腹发疼，持续不断的快感流遍全身，连抬起指头都费力气。  
“你……你怎么——别弄了……我不行了……”  
李现揉了揉他的小腹，他惊悚地发现被按压时有一种饱涨感。  
“别——！”张若昀绷紧身体，夹得李现头上青筋直跳，“别按了……我——我好累啊……”  
这话不是说谎，等清醒了才在层层快感之下感受疲乏，他的穴口已经被磨到麻木，根本没法承受更多。  
“我还没玩够呢。”李现声音有点委屈，他在张若昀胸口吮吸一下，抬眼看时，活像是一条乖狗狗。  
但这条乖狗狗，可能是条疯狗狗。  
张若昀怕了，他好容易才从李现怀里挣脱出来，“我真的不行了……”为着证明一样，他坐在那儿分开脚，两手指头捏着臀肉往两边分，让李现看被折腾了一晚上惨不忍睹的肛口。穴口精液和肠液被打成细沫，穴肉可怜巴巴的外翻，已经被操到合不拢了。  
见李现像是又要按着自己做一遍，张若昀往后退了退。  
“里面已经被射满了，不行了……真的不行了……”  
他的指尖小心翼翼碰上肛口，扯开一点让李现看里面满满的精液。  
“我用嘴巴好不好？”他试探问道，“手或者脚也可以……上次你不是说想试试乳交吗？”  
上次是一年零四个月之前。  
张若昀居然还记得。  
李现心里生出一点愧疚。  
“那你明天夹着我的东西出去。”他说，“不用久，半天就好了。”  
张若昀被他操怕了，哪里肯说不，立刻点头。又被他抓着脚踝拖回去，将两足并在一起亵玩。  
期间好像手机响了几下，张若昀没精力去看。  
他太累了，又累又舒服；李现做爱的时候再独裁，也不会忘记他的感受，疯狂的性爱之后，如潮水般轻轻洗刷的酥麻快感让他悬在半睡半醒的边缘，即使手和脚还有大腿都被涂满精液，甚至脸上也有，都已经无所谓了。  
反正早就习惯了。  
他抱紧比自己小一点的男人蹭了蹭。  
“困了吗？”  
“嗯……”  
“睡一会儿吧。”  
张若昀点点头。  
李现关上灯，把张若昀的手机反扣，还没熄灭的屏幕在黑暗中投出一圈微光。  
[若昀，明天上午去拜访你方便吗？]  
[若昀哥，你睡了吗？我明天十点半去怎么样？]  
[我给你带了礼物，顺便借你家厨房，给你做午饭啊。]  
李现瞥了一眼，将人抱住，裹上被子，也睡了。  
=end=


End file.
